Turning Time
by peacelovefood1234
Summary: Edward and bella are old and bella has alzheimers disease. will edward be able to take the pain of repeating history and make bella love him again? VERY BAD SUMMARY PLEASE READ


Chapter 1

Edwards's pov

My old hands played the familiar notes on the grand piano as I watched her expression change each time with a different note. I closed my eyes letting the music take me to a different day. Then the beautiful music ended and I was in a beautiful meadow whispering loving words into my true loves ear. That time seemed so far away to me now. If only I had the strength I did back then.

My fingers stopped playing and they were resting in my lap when I opened my eyes to find her their eyes wide.

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you." I said already knowing the next question.

"Who are you?"

"I am Edward Cullen. You don't remember me I am your husband."

"Oh, well you are handsome." She said a light blush forming over her wrinkled skin. "But who am I?"

"You are Isabella Cullen." She crinkled her nose in distaste to the name. "You prefer to be called Bella."

"Bella." She repeated a light smile crossing her face. "That sounds much better to me."

I chuckled my throaty laugh.

"It is a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

She smiled. "you have the most wonderful eyes, and that piece you were playing on the piano. Did you right it?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Oh." Se said nodding her head in understandment. "Who did you right for?"

"For the most precious person in the world to me." I said softly.

"And who would that be?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"You." I whispered back.

"How do you know me?" she asked in bewilderment.

"You are my wife and I have known you since I was 20 years old." I responded. "Would you like me to tell you the story of how we meet?"

She looked at me in deep thought before staring out the window at the light rain tapping on the window. She turned back to gaze into my eyes.

"Yes. I would like to remember."

"Ok come over here." I said gesturing to the big coach on the far side of the room.

She nodded and followed me to the old faded couch.

"Wait." She asked, as an elderly couple walked past us into the dinning center. Nurses closely behind. "Where are we?"

"We are in a nursing home in Colorado."

"So we are old?" she asked astonished.

"Yes we are, but you are still the most beautiful lady I have ever seen."

Two nurses walked by smiling at us watching me do the same thing I did every day, but with new hope.

"Ok I want to hear the story now." She said new excitement in her voice.

"Well the day we meet was much like this. The rain was patting on the windows of the library..."

_I got out of the car heading towards the library of the university. How could the teacher expect us to have a 20 page report done by tomorrow? Well this is college. The light rain was lightly falling on me and looked at my hand and watched as the light rain accumulated on my hand. I smiled._

_Before I knew what was happening I was holding onto the waist of a girl. I looked around and noticed all of her books were now on the wet sidewalk ruined._

"_Oh my god. I am so sorry." I said quickly picking up the books._

"_No, no it's alright." A musical voice said. I looked up to see a girl with long beautiful auburn hair and perfectly chocolate brown eyes to go with her almost translucent skin._

"_I'm Edward." I said sticking out my hand while balancing her large stack of books in my other hand._

"_Bella." She smiled showing her perfectly white teeth while shaking my hand. When her hand made impact with my skin I felt an electric rush go through me. I told myself that she felt it to because she quickly pulled her hand away smiling lightly._

"_Look I'm really sorry about your books I'll pay you back." I said rushing my words nervously. Why was I so nervous? I barely new her she couldn't have this effect on me._

"_Oh no its fine. I actually work at the library these were the copies that we had to go throw away because someone turned them in like this and they had to pay a fine. I was just going to put these in my car."_

"_They don't have dumpsters here?" I asked curiously already knowing that the answer was yes._

"_Well yes, but I couldn't ever throw away book I mean they are still good so I just keep these copies. I worked it out with the main office and they said that was fine so know I have a whole collection of wonderful books." She smiled as if this was the most natural thing for anyone to do._

"_Oh, well in that case I'll help you take this to your car, just lead the way."_

_She blushed, it was the most beautiful thing I had every seen. I ran my hand through my bronze messy hair trying to get it from falling into my eyes._

"You do have beautiful eyes." Bella commented. I took my old wrinkly hand and cupped her face in it. She smiled while taking her own hand and placing mine in hers. Placing our intertwined hands in her lap. "Please continue the story"

"Of course. Let's see oh…"

"_Thanks." She said bushing again. I followed her to the parking lot listening to her light steps crunching the wet gravel. She stopped in front of an old red rusted pick up truck. It didn't even look like it could run. I raised one eyebrow as she turned around._

"_What?" she asked selfcunsiesly._

"_Does this truck even run?" I asked looking it over._

"_Ha-ha, so funny." She replied with sarcasm. I chuckled. "Yes it still runs."_

"_Well ok were do you want me to put these books?"_

"_Just throw them in the backseat." I did as I was told. "So where looking for anything in particular at the library?"_

"_Ya I was actually looking for this chemistry book. I have a 20 page report due tomorrow." _

"_Oh, you have Mr. banner. Don't you?"_

"_Ya how did you know?"_

"_Oh my boyfriend has him and he came to my apartment all exhausted."_

"I have a boyfriend? I thought you were my husband." Bella said confused.

**Authors note: well I just made this story I hope you guys like it! Sorry about not updating my other stories I promise I will today!! But tell me what you think because I won't continue this story unless I get reviews!**


End file.
